This Armistice
by pokemonjunkie
Summary: A series of six interconnected glimpses into Hiruma and Sena's relationship, from beginning to...who knows when.  Will be rated M starting Chapter 4 for non-explicit sex. FINISHED.
1. Asking

A/N: These shorts are dedicated to the lovely Listening to trees, who wanted some HiruSena shorts and who wrote me one of the loveliest reviews I have ever seen in my life ;A; I also used the line you suggested, Listening to trees! I hope that these shorts are satisfying to you :'D

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Asking

Hiruma had never planned on asking Sena Kobayakawa out on a date. He preferred to watch the running back from his safe spot on the bench, or on the field, content that kid was always in his line of sight, always on his mind, always – dare he even think it? – in his heart. He was fine with unrequited love. It was better than outright rejection.

But when he saw that fucking Hah Brother #1 starting to cozy up to Sena, Hiruma didn't think for once. Instead, he found himself shooting recklessly at Jyuumonji, screaming at him to go and practice with the rest of the line while Sena looked on in shock. And the next thing he knew, he was pointing his AK-47 at the running back's forehead and ordering him to meet him outside the station at noon Saturday, or else. And Sena, stuttering and stammering and utterly confused, agreed.

Like he had a choice.

Later, in his dark, messy room, Hiruma reflected on his actions curiously. He could never remember running into something completely half-assed like that before, not even in football. He always had a plan. He was _Yoichi Hiruma, _for fuck's sake. He didn't do things without thinking them through. But that kid, that _fucking shrimp, _Sena Kobayakawa, he...did things to Hiruma.

Like make his heart skip a beat when he smiled, or make his breath catch when he stripped slowly out of his football gear after a long practice session. In those instances, his brain seemed to stop functioning on a rational level and he wanted nothing more than to ravish the kid.

That genius brain of his simply couldn't deal with these raw new emotions, and it was more than a little odd. A collapse between the heart and the synapse, should he wish to wax poetic. But that didn't matter.

He had a date to look forward to.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: I didn't realize how short this actually was OAO; Oh dear.


	2. Movie

A/N: Part two of the series of interconnected shorts.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Movie

Many people the world over took their crush to see a movie on their first date. Only someone like Yoichi Hiruma would take their crush to the bloodiest, goriest, most horrifying slasher movie in existence, and _laugh maniacally _throughout the entire thing.

Of course, one of the benefits of seeing a horror movie on a date is when the scared party plants their face in the other's shoulder and shakes with fear while their date, looking smug and self-assured, comforts them.

But Sena, of course, transcended Hiruma's expectations (yet again) and ended up nearly in the older boy's lap. Not that the devilish quarterback really cared; in fact, he was _ecstatic. _So ecstatic, in fact, that he forgot himself and ended up stroking Sena's hair in what could almost be called a comforting manner, arm supporting the smaller boy's body firmly. He almost didn't notice when, despite the absolute carnage on the screen before him (and blasting from the sound system), Sena's trembling died down considerably and he gave a soft sigh of–

–_contentment?_ Was that what it was?

Hiruma was convinced that he was slowly losing his mind.

After the movie, he walked Sena home, arm draped around the running back's unbearably skinny shoulders, and at the gate the kid thanked him for taking him out (even though Hiruma's threat book had made the entire trip free, snacks and all), and Hiruma said "Che, fucking shrimp," and ruffled his hair in that strangely affectionate manner.

And as Hiruma walked away, all he could think about was Sena's soft smile and the kid's shy "W-we should do this again sometime...if you want."

Yes, Hiruma definitely did want.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: The next two parts will be uploaded tomorrow! Until then, drop me some feedback! :)


	3. The First Move

A/N: Part three.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The First Move

Hiruma, of course, made the first move.

It was after practice one day, a particularly grueling one in high heat and high humidity, and after an eternity of people showering it was Sena's turn to get clean. Hiruma was nearby, tapping away on his computer, still hot and sweaty and dressed in his stifling football gear, but he refused to be seen doing something as normal as _showering_ in his team's presence. Even if everyone else was gone except for a certain running back.

He heard the water turn off with a squeak and the soft _clip clap _of Sena's flip-flops on the locker room floor. Blowing a bubble with his gum, he glanced up from the screen briefly, went back to his work...and looked up again.

Sena wasn't wearing anything but water droplets and a skimpy towel around his waist. His usually spiky hair was flattened somewhat by the moisture, and he rubbed his neck bashfully before he spoke. "U-um, H-Hiruma-san...the showers are all free," he murmured in that innocent voice.

Hiruma's gum bubble popped.

Without saying a word, he put his laptop aside, stood up, spat his gum into a nearby trash can, advanced on the confused and slightly fearful running back...and kissed him.

Sena's eyes widened comically in surprise before he relaxed and allowed his mouth to be dominated by his captain, clumsily attempting to kiss Hiruma back. When they finally parted for breath, Sena's lips were slightly red and swollen, and his eyes were slightly glazed over, and he looked so goddamn _adorable _that Hiruma just wanted to do the most unwholesome things to him–

–but Sena had returned that kiss, and he wasn't running away. In fact, dare he say it, the kid actually looked...kind of happy. Hiruma didn't have to rush. He could give the kid a little space to breathe. There was plenty of time.

Hiruma smirked and leaned down, nipping Sena's ear and eliciting a small yelp from the boy. "You know what this means, right?" he breathed, sending shivers down the running back's spine. "I ain't ever letting you go, fucking shrimp."

It was as close to a confession as he could get, and somehow, Sena understood.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: For some reason I chuckled at my own joke when that gum bubble popped.


	4. From First Base To Home

A/N: Oh dear. Something citrus-tinged. Cover your eyes, children!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

From First Base To Home

Hiruma never imagined that they would go from first base to home in such a short amount of time. Sure, the kid returned his kisses enthusiastically enough, but when it came down to anything below the belt, or below the collarbone really, Sena would push him away and stutter and blush like a fucking virgin bride, and Hiruma would be left completely unsatisfied.

One day, when the Kobayakawa parents were out running errands and being generally busy, Hiruma rang the doorbell twice, Sena let him in and they went up to his room and the running back went to take a shower, leaving the blonde devil to do nothing but sit around twiddling his thumbs and trying to fend off advances from Sena's cat, who wanted her belly rubbed.

When Sena finally stepped back into the bedroom, fresh clothes stuck to him slightly from the dampness of his skin, Hiruma pulled him down into his lap and started kissing him fervently, ignoring the squeak of surprise from the kid. Soon small, shy fingers tangled in his blonde hair, and their tongues danced together and Hiruma's hands were wandering under Sena's shirt, across his back and chest and dipping below the waistline of his shorts and something was different because _Sena wasn't shoving him away–_

Hiruma broke the kiss first and stared into the boy's eyes, slightly out of breath. "If you don't want this, then say so now, fucking shrimp," he said, "because if you let me loose I swear to God I'm not going to stop." Sena blinked, then buried his face into Hiruma's neck and whispered something that sounded like _it's okay, _and before he could protest the quarterback had practically tossed him onto the bed and was ravishing every inch of skin that he could reach.

And when they were naked as the day they were born and Hiruma was moving inside that tight, lithe body and Sena was clutching the sheets and moaning _oh God _and _more please Hiruma-san more, _the blonde devil couldn't have been a happier man, because this was _Sena_ underneath him, it was _Sena_ saying all those incoherent and ridiculous things–

It was almost better than winning a football game. Almost. All right, screw that, it was a lot better than winning a football game. Not that he would ever admit it.

The way that Sena snuggled into his chest after they'd finished wasn't too bad, either.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: Awww. Hope it wasn't too fluffy at the end. Please review!


	5. Tables Turned

A/N: More smut. Slightly more explicit this time? Haha :D Couldn't resist.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tables Turned

It was sometime in the middle of February when, for once, the tables turned, and Hiruma couldn't decide if he was more shocked or delighted. They had been going out for a number of months now, and every single time they kissed or fucked or made out wildly it was always Hiruma who initiated. Always.

It wasn't really Sena's fault, but then again it was. He was just so fucking _shy _and _timid_ to the point where Hiruma wanted to strangle the kid and scream at him to man up for a change. But every time he'd tried (oh, how he'd tried), the running back would turn those big brown eyes to him and smile softly and say "Hiruma-san" and he would just _melt _and all thoughts of said strangling would dissipate completely.

And it wasn't like Hiruma was tired of initiating contact; quite the opposite, he liked it, the whole being-in-control thing. It was what he was good at.

To say that Hiruma was surprised when, one day, as they sat in the empty clubhouse, the kid came over and moved his computer out of the way and climbed into his lap to straddle him and fucking _licked his neck _was an understatement. He stared as Sena suckled at the sensitive flesh, giving it one last nip before looking at the blonde with those oh-so-innocent eyes and uttering one simple word–

_Yoichi._

Hiruma nearly passed out when he heard his given name whispered like that, so seductively, and when Sena left his lap to unzip the blonde's jeans and start giving him a blowjob, he found that he had absolutely nothing to say, there was nothing he _could _say, because it was like his brain and vocal cords were no longer functioning, and soon he was just this side of release and suddenly Sena was wearing nothing but a tiny smile (when had he taken off his clothes? Hiruma couldn't remember) and now the blonde's dick was inside that tight heat and he was fucking _riding_ Hiruma, _riding _him and making all sorts of shameless noises–

It was an intensely erotic sight, and suffice to say what followed was the quickest and most intense orgasm Hiruma had ever had in his life. And when Sena finished almost immediately after and slumped against him and kissed his chest, well, Hiruma could have fucked him all over again.

But instead, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, and in a strange moment of tenderness nuzzled the top of his head and said "Fuck, you're amazing," and Sena smiled a sleepy smile and initiated a kiss, soft and gentle, and whispered one simple word that held a dozen different meanings–

_Yoichi._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: Ahahaha, more fluff. Originally Sena was going to say _Happy Valentine's Day,_ but that was too corny, even for me.


	6. Everyone's Secret

A/N: And part six! The end of it all. I hope it's satisfying.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Everyone's Secret

It was only a matter of time before their secret became everyone's secret, and Jyuumonji was of course the first to figure out their relationship. Despite his status as a delinquent, he was one of the most insightful people on the team, and when he noticed Hiruma taking care to shoot extra bullets at Sena or make him run another ten laps with Cerberus strapped to his waist, he knew something was up.

It was only when Sena came to school with a hickey the size of a ping-pong ball peeking from under his collar and a noticeable blush every time Hiruma looked his way did the pieces fall into place, and he realized that Sena and Hiruma were _together, _in _that way._

It was such an unlikely combination that Jyuumonji was certain some blackmailing was going on, so he cornered Sena one day and demanded to know why Hiruma was extracting sexual favors from him, only to earn a lot of stuttering and blushing and the promise that he was _not _being bullied into sex, that they _were _in a stable relationship, and please don't worry Jyuumonji-kun because everything was okay–

Except that everything wasn't really okay because Jyuumonji had dragged Sena off right before practice, so of course everyone had gone to look for them and had heard every bit of the very loud conversation drifting through the slightly open clubhouse door, and once Monta burst in and started screaming his head off about poor impressionable running backs being molested by blonde devils the entire team started shrieking their assent and Sena wanted to _run, run far away and forget this ever happened_–

And then Hiruma walked in and suddenly the clubhouse was so quiet one could have heard a pin drop. He didn't say anything, only sauntered over to Sena's side and draped an arm over the kid, grinning cheerfully and asking if anyone had a problem with the two of them going out, pointing a semiautomatic at each and every Devil Bat and revelling in the panicked _of course not_'s and _never in a million years'_.

Of course, once Mamori got wind of this development, it was all Sena could do to avert World War Three from taking place, because it seemed Hiruma was absolutely incapable of acting normal and all the guns and innuendos he was waving around _were not helping in the slightest_ and Mamori was increasingly scandalized by the whole thing, but as time passed the shock wore off, and the team thought almost nothing of Hiruma putting an arm around Sena or ruffling his hair after practice, and everything was normal once more.

That is, until Taki caught them making out in the clubhouse and blabbed it to the entire team.

It took a little bit more time for them all to recover from _that_ particular image. But then again, as Hiruma mused, cocking his gun, it was nothing a few bullets couldn't cure.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: They got progressively longer in length...but that's the end of em! I hope the journey was a good one :) Especially for you, Listening to trees! You're the reason this exists, I hope I did a good job D: Thanks for sticking by and reading it to the end, everyone! Reviews are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
